


And the short skirt

by Layla_93



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Ezekiel in a skirt, Jake appreciates the view, M/M, Pre-Slash, flustered Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93
Summary: He listened stoically at Cassandra's giggles with the consoling thought that he achieved a date with the cowboy.In the future, if anyone had asked him, he would have denied that that damn skirt was the determining factor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyboby ^^  
> Before you start reading I want to say that English is NOT my first language so it is likely that there are errors in the text. Feel free to point them out, I will correct them asap =)

"You know." Ezekiel muttered.

"I'm really not your doll."

"Yeah, you talk too much for being one." Cassandra said absently.

The thief glanced gloomily at the redhead.

"Why don't you buy a dressmaker's dummy and set me free from this torture?"

"I brought it last week." She replied, pointing another pin on the skirt's hem.

"But Jenkins took it for one of his experiments. This is the reason why I asked you to be my model."

"Lucky me..."

"Hey, I asked you. And you told me yes." She pointed out.

"I have not forced you to wear my skirt while I shorten it."

"Yeah, yeah." Puffed Ezekiel, shaking his head.

"Just make it a quick thing. I don't like to wear your skirt."

"Oh, but you are cute." Cooed the girl, pinching his left leg.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, swatting away her hand.

He pouted at her giggle.

The room fell silent until the door opened with a slight thud.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen my notebook? I think I lost it this morning while-" Jake said, entering the room.

The man stopped on the spot, casting a long look at the young thief.

Ezekiel flushed a bright red, averting his eyes from Stone.

"I think I know where it is. I'll go check out." Chirped in Cassandra, unaware of the sudden tension and embarrassment that had enveloped the room.

“I'll be right back. Try not to move too much or the pins will fall.”

That said, she flew from the room leaving the two men alone.

"Nice skirt, Jones. Is it supposed to be this short?" Said Jake, eyeing him.

"Oh, fuck off Stone." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'm just helping Cassandra. Jenkins took her dressmaker's dummy."

"So you became her little cute doll?" Asked the man with a mischievous grin.

The thief's face turned even redder.

"We're nearly the same height." He muttered as an explanation.

The art historian hummed in response, taking in his figure one more time.

"You know." He started to say, glancing at the hall from which came hurried footsteps.

"The skirt looks good on you. It highlights your adorable butt."

Ezekiel stared in shock at the man, unable to say anything.

Stone winked at him and then turn to the door in time to see Cassandra entering the room.

"Here it is. It was under Eve's desk in the Annex." Cassandra said, holding out his notebook.

"Thank you, Cassie. Now I can go back to work." Replied the man with a smile.

He reached the door and paused, turning back toward the two.

"How about a pizza? I'll wait for you at 19 o'clock in front of the Annex. You can wear the skirt, if you want." Jake said with a mischievous smile, leaving the room.

"Did he..." Started Cassandra, uncertain.

"Did he just ask you out?"

"Yeah." It was the only answer that he managed to give.

"Are you going to accept?"

"... Yeah." He answered again, still too perturbed.

"Do you want me to lend you my skirt?"

At those words the heat invaded the thief's neck and cheeks.

"Just finish this damn skirt." He grumbled, trying not to flee the room.

He listened stoically at Cassandra's giggles with the consoling thought that he achieved a date with the cowboy.

In the future, if anyone had asked him, he would have denied that that damn skirt was the determining factor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This was my first story on this site and the first story I ever wrote on this couple.  
> Any comment or kudo will be appreciated =) <3


End file.
